Liar, Liar
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Dana knows that something is up with Logan. She just hasn’t figured it out yet. ONESHOT will have a sequel


Summary: Dana knows that something is up with Logan. She just hasn't figured it out yet. ONESHOT will have a sequel

Author's Note: Nothing to say here really. Have fun reading.

DANA POV

_You said I was your everything_

_You said I was the one_

One more Friday night spent alone. The pathetic part is, I'm not single. My boyfriend has cancelled on me who knows how many times. He always tells me the he's "sick" or "busy". There is something going on that he's not telling me. But I'm going to find out.

I stalked through the halls looking for one person. I reached the Boy's Lounge and glanced around. Jackpot.

"Chase!" I called with fake sweetness.

"Oh crap." I heard him mumble. I sauntered over to him.

"Hey Dana! What's up?" he stated nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just have a question."

"Yeah?" I shoved him against the wall.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Where's who? I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You know very well who I'm talking about Matthews."

"I….I…can't tell you where he is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He said relived. He thought that I had given up on him. Yeah right. I shoved him harder.

"And soon you won't be able to have kids either."

He visibly winced.

"Okay. Just don't hurt me."

"No one gets hurt if you tell me where Logan is." Yep, Logan is my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?

"He's in the dorm. But I'm warning you that you may see something that you don't want to see." I barely heard him after "He's in the dorm" though. I was already heading that way.

When I reached my destination, I considered knocking. Nah, who needs to knock. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. I somehow wished that I had listened to Chase's warning. I saw Logan, making out with some topless girl. I decided that he hadn't heard me walk in since they kept on kissing.

"So this is what you're doing when you cancel on me huh?" I questioned. I then turned my back and walked out. Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but like I was going to let Logan and slut see me cry. I was Danger Cruz. I had built up my walls and I can't believe that I let him break them down. Logan Reese of all people had broken them down. Now I'm going to be spending a lot of time rebuilding them.

"Dana wait!" he called after me. I spun around.

"Wait for what Logan? Huh? I'd like to know that because I'm done waiting for you. When I fell in love with you I thought that I knew what I was getting myself into. Logan, I'm done waiting for you to love me." The tears raced down my face freelt now. I was unable to stop them.

"Dana listen!"

"No Logan, you listen."

_You played me like a radio_

_You used to loved that I had no shame_

"You told me that I was your everything, your world, that I was 'the one'. I thought that you meant that. Now I know how wrong I can be sometimes. Now, you've played me like a radio, like some toy. Logan, I'm not a toy. I'm a real person with real emotions. You can't play with those Logan. You can't. I remember how you told me how you loved that I had no shame of our relationship, nor myself. Well now, I shame myself for ever trusting you."

_Put my pain into words_

_Hold my hand to the flames_

"You stand there with this hurt look on your face. Yet think of me for once. You couldn't even put the pain that I'm feeling into words it hurts that bad. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that the person you love, doesn't love you back."

_Tell me you love me like a star_

_Tell me you want me wherever you are_

_Tell me you breathe me till your last breath_

"I wish that you would tell me you love me like you love the stars. That you want me wherever you are. That you breathe me until your last breath."

_Liar Liar oh Liar Liar _

"Then you'd just be lying again wouldn't you?" I walked back to my dorm, the crowd of people parting before me, ignoring his calls of my name.

LOGAN POV

_Bit by Bit I feel the draft_

_Just sit back and watch it burn_

I can't believe how stupid I can be. I wish that I hadn't been cheating on her for more than a month. I wish that I could take it back. Wishing never did much for me though. All I can do now is sit back and watch it all burn away. Nothing seems to matter anymore.

_Hold your eyes up to my veins_

_Call out Call out my name_

I called her name so many times. It was just to feel the word for on my lips a few more times. She's gone, and now I'm continuing to kiss Jenny. I know it's wrong. I should be crying. I don't want to cry though, and this is the only thing that is stopping me from doing just that.

2 WEEKS LATER

When I arrived home from the movies, it was lying on my pillow. I knew it was from her. The handwriting was hers. I unfolded the tiny piece of paper, and read.

_You said I was your everything_

_You said I was the one_

_You played me like a radio_

_You use to love that I had no shame_

_Put my pain into words_

_Hold my hand to the flames_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar._

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar._

_Liar, Liar_

_Logan,_

_I did write this. Yes it is about you. I want you to know that you cheating on me tore me apart, but meet me at the beach at midnight and I'll be willing to talk it through._

_Dana_

I don't know what this meant, but it was already 11:53. I would find out soon enough.

THE BEACH

I saw her form sitting in front of me.

"Listen to me and no interruptions. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. I never wanted to cause you this much pain. You need to understand that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life." She turned to look at me. He eyes were red and puffy.

"Who was she?"

"Does it matter?"

"Who?"

"Her name was Jenny."

"Willcocks?"

"Yeah."

She scoffed. "She was supposedly my best friend. Since first grade. The slut. More than a month huh?"

I looked down at the sand and nodded.

"Love is about second chances, so I'm willing to give you one. Logan Reese you break my heart one more time and you will deeply regret it."

I placed a small kiss onto her lips.

"Never."

Author's Note: There will be a sequel. It will be a big story line. And it will be long. Here's a little math before you leave though-

Reviews+LaniSequel coming out sooner.

YAY!

-Lani


End file.
